This invention relates to door closers and in particular to adjustable arms for such closers.
A door closer, usually of the spring-propelled, hydraulically restrained variety, is mounted on a door frame or a door panel. The closer is joined to the other of the panel or frame by, in most instances, a connector comprising a pair of arms. A projecting shaft of the door closer is rotated about a first axis when the door panel and the frame move relative to each other.
It is known that the location of the door closer on the door determines the degree of opening of the door. To accommodate various door closer locations, for different door closer applications, door closers have heretofore included one adjustable arm. Such adjustable arms have not been generally easy to install, easy to adjust and have required the use of tools to attain requisite adjustments. The foregoing installation and adjustment deficiencies have increased the cost of installing door closers.
Accordingly an object of this invention is a door closer having an adjustable arm, which arm may be easily adjusted without requiring the use of any tools.